The Hatred Within
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: Being Rewritten
1. Meet Kyra!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**[Seleiya] **Kiki- chan couldn't make it so me and Itachi- kun will be with you

**[Itachi] **Why did we volunteer for this?

**[Seleiya] **Because were Nice Missing Ninjas and we wanted to--

**[Itachi] **Nice-Missing-Ninjas? I'm in the Akatsuki! Seleiya- chan what on earth?

**[Seleiya] **Haha, nothing Itachi- kun... But well to those who are here to read, Kiki- chan wanted to tell ya'll that her sister helped and that she will have author notes at the end of the chapter.

**[Kiki- chan] **What are you two doing?

**[Seleiya]**_ (runs behind Itachi)_ Nothing?

**[Itachi]** _(Sigh)_ Just read the fic...

* * *

_(In the Hidden Sand)_

The Kazekage was in his office signing some important paper work. But was interrupted by his eldest daughter, Temari, "Sir, she's here!"

The Kazekage was enlightened, "Then, bring her in!"

"Yes, sir"

Temari went back outside and brought in a blonde girl. She had her hair down and it came down to her shoulders. She wore a pink shoulderless shirt and a pink mini skirt. On her hands she had long gloves that reached up to her elbows and in a hand had a little pink purse. She wore pink high heels.

_(a/n: this is my sister's creation. If you've ever seen Legally Blonde 1 and 2, she is exactly like Elle only she's 14)_

"She's--" Temari was interrupted by the blonde girl

"Kasagami Kyra! Nice to meet you!"

The Kazekage was surprised by the sudden outburst but got back his voice and said,

"Welcome, Kasagami-san to --"

"Oh excuse me, my name is not san! Its Kyra" Kyra said smiling/ giggling

Gaara and Kankuro _(sp?)_ who were there next to the Kazekage were wide eyed. Temari was loosing her composture. The Kazekage was trying to remain calm._'A prodigy? She looks like a preppy girl from America...'_ Kazekage thought

"_[Ahem]_ Yes, Kyra, welcome to the Hidden Sand. Temari will be your guide."

"Oh, Thank you!!" Kyra said smiling

Temari looked extremely pale but came back to herself and took Kyra by the hand, and came out of the office.

"Kyra! You're not suposed to interrupt the Kazekage!!!"

"The Kaze-_what_?"

"The leader of this village is the Kazekage!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"_[Sigh]_ Anyways, I'm your guide and for now lets see what you need..." Temari looked at Kyra

"Hmm, the pink needs to go and so do the high heels."

"But the high heels match everything in my outfit!!!"

"Kyra!"

"Ok, but do you at least have a mall?"_ (do they?)_

"We have good clothe stores," Temari said

"Then can we go shopping??"

"Shopping?"

"Shopping means you hang out with friends, buy clothes, shoes, and accesories! Well, at least that's what my friends and I do when we go shopping in the U.S!"

"I guess..."

With that Kyra grabbed Temari's hand and together they walked to the mall.

* * *

_(6 months later)_

Soon Temari and Kyra became really good friends. Kyra even made Gaara smile-A little smile, but a smile non the less- Temari taught everything she knew to Kyra, who suprisingly learned everything at a very fast rate, Kyra did show the hints of being the heir and prodigy of the Kasagami clan _(Also creation of my sis. She's not a Mary Sue!!)_ and got to use the family jutsu- the blade of fire- she really sucks at it, but she can use it! Temari taught her about the other shinobi countries, the endings to names _(like -kun, -san, -sama, -chan)_, and why Gaara had black around his eyes.

_(Flashback)_

Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Kyra had just had a conferrence with the Kazekage. And Kyra, being the super-smiling-happy-a-little-clueless girl she is, asked Gaara, "Gaara- kun why do you have eye shadow all around your eyes?"

Everyone except Gaara and Kyra face faulted.

"It's not eyeshadow, Kyra- chan," Temari answered giggling a little bit

"Then what is it? It looks like mine! Are you sure that not eye shadow? Oh, wait, I think its eye liner..." Kyra said

Kyra got closer to Gaara, Gaara backed away, she got closer to him, he backed way.

"Hold still! I just want to see if--" Kyra told Gaara, but Gaara backed away, again.

"Kyra- chan! It's not make up! Don't get too--" Temari interrupted but Kyra interrupted her

"Don't move!" Kyra said while holding Gaara's shoulders

_'Shit, why did I let her touch me... Do I really trust her?'_ Gaara thought while closing his eyes

Temari's and Kankuro's mouth fell. Gaara let Kyra touch him, without getting the sand to protect him!

Kyra got close enough to his face to see that it was not make-up but eye baggies!!

"Gaara they're eye baggies!" Kyra declared and got her hands of Gaara, "But why didn't you tell me? I have a really good cream for baggies, it has saved me from alot of embarrasing moments. But it gives you a very mysterious aura so don't use it!" Kyra said smiling

Gaara blinked. And again.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked him

Gaara hned.

"OK! =3" Kyra answered and they kept going.

_(End Flashback)_

_**(Temari's POV )**_

But now Kyra is a really good chunin. Yeah, she did pass the chunin exams. She knows about the Kyuubi in Naruto and about Shukaku in Gaara and you know how she reacted? She said," Well, everyone has a bad side, you know! Even I have a bad side and you really don't want to get me angry!HAHAHAHAHA!" Then she patted Gaara on the back.

What a really strange girl. Today she's practicing the Fire Blade.

"Look! I can do it, Temari- chan!"

Well she did do it. She actually twirling her blades without burning anything. Her blades are quite strange. Its not a sword but a long blade with a handle in the middle so you can grab it._(If you have seeing HellBoy one of the bad guys has them they are two blades) _When she twirls them her chakra is spread through out all ger blades and it makes fire.

" Temari- chan I am a little scared... What if I burn something...again?"

I frowned.

"Don't worry, Kyra- chan! Right now you did it!"

Kankuro and Gaara were watching her. Well, actually Gaara was paying more attention to Kyra- chan tha to her blades.

She twirled the blades round and round. Over her head around her waist. She even twirled herself then twirled the blades even more then when she was about to finish, one of her blades slipped of her hands! HOLY CRAP! It landed on fathers step and it started to burn and fast!!!

Kyra went as fast as she could for water but Gaara was already at the step and with his big thing on his back _(I have no idea what its called!!!)_ put sand on the burning areas.

Kyra- chan was shouting an _'I told you so!!'_ to me, a _'Thanks!'_ to Gaara, and _'So sorry!!'_ to my father who was now lecturing her about those fire blades.

But well this wasn't the only time she almost burns somthing or actually anything. She almost burned a tree, a little bush, some clothes, and a store. But well, she hasn't mastered it yet, but I guess thats ok.

After my father finished lecturing Kyra, he told us the Hidden Leaf wanted some help with some ninjas wanting to attack or something like that. We all agreed. Kyra was really excited, for she was gonna come out of Suna for once.

Me and Kyra came to my room where we both have been sleeping for the past six months. She came in and slumped on a sofa I have in my room. Then she said, "Temari- chan have you ever gone to the Hidden Leaf?"

"Hai"

"Did you have fun?"

"You have no idea..." Temari said sarcasticly, remembering the chunin exams and the times where they fighted against Team 7

"Hmmm... Cool..." She said drifting to sleep

"... Yeah..." I said before I went to sleep too.

* * *

**[Seleiya]** Tell us what you think! _(nudges Itachi)_

**[Itachi]**_ (sigh)_ Please...

**[Kiki- chan]** Oh and Kyra's new outfit is a yellow shoulderless shirt that let you see her belly button, green shorts under a yellow mini skirt, and she is using blue/purple shinobi sandals with bandages around her legs up above her knees. She has long yellow gloves.

**[Seleiya]** Cool outfit!

**[Itachi]** _(rolls eyes)_

**[Kiki- chan]** tell me what you think! and wait for the next chapter!!


	2. Visitor From the Rain and Two Lovers' St...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** I want to thank Momochi Zabuza and jazzywolf for reviewing my fic! And I want to give you pairings: sasusaku, itachioc, gaaraoc, and hints of naruhina 

in this fic Sakura and Sasuke are already together also Naruto and Hinata, they are all 13 even Gai's cell

The OCs that will appear in this fic are NOT MARY SUES!!!!

And the sand ninjas are all 14 including kyra

* * *

_(In Konoha Forest Borders)_

Team 7 was training on chakra control. Sakura had almost no problem but Sasuke and Naruto, well, are not having that much of a good time...

Sakura was already walking on the water like normal, Sasuke and Naruto once in a while sank, Other than that it was a nice afternoon to train. Kakashi was reading his _Icha Icha Paradise_ like always until,_"Damn Missing Ninjas!!!"_

"What on earth was that?" Naruto said

Kakashi put away his book and was already leaving,"Lets see..."

All team 7 was already following a chakra they found the direction where they heard that scream from.

Soon they arribed a clearing. It was debastated. It was as if a fight took place there.

"Wow... Whoever fought here was really trying to kill the other person..." Sakura said

"Look!" Naruto pointed at a girl with blueish blackish hair laying on the floor with a puddle of blood under her.

"Sasuke carry her. We need to get her to the hospital fast," Kakashi told Sasuke. Sasuke obeyed and carried the girl on his back.

* * *

_(In Konoha Clinic)_

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were around the girls bed.

Then the girl woke up and sat on her bed. She looked around and sighed. "Are you the shinobi that saved me from Kisame?"

"Kisame? No, you were left in the clearing for a while until we found you." Kakashi answered

"Well, anyways, I need to go back to my village then--"

"We can't let you go. You are from another village, the Hidden Rain for the looks of your forehead protector, therefore we need to question you." Sasuke told her

"[Sigh] Well then, what do you need to know?" she said

"Well, what's your name?" Sakura asked

"Raziel," she answered

"Why were you attacked by Kisame?" Sasuke asked

Raziel glared at him," They wanted to find my sister,"

"Why did they want to find your sister?" Sasuke questioned deeper

Raziel looked away,"[Hmph] I won't answer that question."

"[Sigh]Why were you at Konoha Borders?" Sakura asked

"If you haven't noticed, the Hidden Rain is right next to Fire Country. I was running from there. Kisame started the fight at the Hidden Rain's borders." Raziel answered

"Well, since you _are_ from the Hidden Rain we will need to be guarding you until the clinic and Hokage approve your departure," Kakashi told Raziel

"[sigh] Hai..."

So Raziel was to be guarded first by Kakashi, then Sakura, Naruto, and the night shift will be Sasuke.

* * *

_(Konoha clinic, about 11:00pm)_

Raziel and Sasuke had not said a word since the night shift started.

"Sasuke, your brother Uchiha Itachi, why did he kill your parents?"

Sasuke just glared at her,"If you must know, he didn't just kill my parents. He killed all the Uchiha clan except for me."

Raziel just looked away, and muttered a 'sorry'.

"But, tell me why Kisame needed to find your sister?"

Raziel just thought for a while, "Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

_(Akatsuki Headquarters)_

Itachi was in his room staring at the ceiling until Kisame opened the door.

"You didn't get the location of the shinobi, right?" Itachi asked the very bloody Kisame

"Yeah, the girl I went for is strong and-"

"Kabuto what do you want?" Itachi interrupted Kisame and asked the now revealed Kabuto

_(a/n: I really don't know if Kabuto is part of the Akatsuki, but from what I have read in Fanfiction. net he helps Orochimaru, so...)_

"The Akatsuki needs you to go get a shinobi that would be a great addition to the organization," Kabuto informed Itachi

"Well when do I leave?" he asked

"After I tell you the information you need," Kabuto told him, "After all she's a really good Kunouchi."

"I am after a girl?" Itachi asked glaring at Kabuto. Kabuto shivered.

"A young woman your same age," Kabuto told him

"Continue," Itachi commanded him

"You are after The Assasin Goddess of The Mist--

"Assasin Goddess?"

"Almost all around she's called that and many other names like Blood Demon or Human Slasher. But anyways, she's unmistakable. She has a strange hair color, crimson red with black streaks and Gold colored eyes. She's already a missing ninja, but refuses to kill unless she is harmed. You need to bring her to the Akatsuki and convince her to join or kill her."

_'Gold colored eyes? She's not--_'

"Whats her name?"

"Hmm? It's Seleiya."

_'Shit...'_

_

* * *

_

_(Konha clinic)_

"So you want to kill her, because she killed your parents?"

"Yes. She was the reason I am alone now..."

"So Itachi is gonna kill her if she dosen't join the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked

"I really don't think your brother would be capable of killing her."

Sasuke looked really shocked. "You are telling me that S-ranked criminal, who massacred the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi is not capable to kill your sister?" Sasuke snorted.

"Its not because of strength."

"Then?"

"Let me tell you a story..."

_(Flashback) (a/n: she's telling the flashback to Sasuke)_

In the Hidden Rain's market place, a redheaded girl was walking towards her house. By the looks of her she was a Mist shinobi and about 13 years old. She was thinking of something for she didn't notice the young ANBU coming by too.

CRASH

Both shinobi landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'

"I am so sorry, sir," the girl told the young ANBU lending him her hand. The ANBU held her hand and stood up. But what the Anbu did't notice was that his mask fell of when he fell, and the girl looked directly into his onyx eyes, while he looked into her golden ones. It was as if the world stopped. Then the girl blushed and got her hand back. The Anbu looked away to hide his blush and got back his mask.

"Gomen," The Anbu told the girl.

"It's ok, I am very clumsy, sorry," the girl told him

"After a minute of silence he asked her," Would you accept coming with me to lunch?"

The girl looked at him and said,"Okay, Arigatou-um,"

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi told her

"Shideniki Seleiya" Seleiya told him

So they both then walked to a restaurant. After that the Anbu stayed in the Hidden Mist with her for about a week and then had to leave back to his own village.

"Itachi- kun, I will miss you," the redhead told the Anbu at the gates of the village

"I will miss you too, Seleiya- chan," the Anbu said

Then the girl could't hold back her tears and hugged the ANBU and told him,"Never forget me, please..."

The ANBU then hugged her back and told her,"How could I?" He gave her a kiss on her forhead and left.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_(Somewhere in the Water Country)_

Itachi was walking around the forest where kabuto told him Seleiya would be.

_'Please come with us. I don't want to kill you...'_

* * *

So what do you think? hope you liked it! remeber to review!

Oh and Itachi and Seleiya are 18 and Raziel is 15


	3. Finding Seleiya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** Hey! Um i want to apologize if Itachi is a little ooc, but anyways, read on!

I want to give you a description of Raziel-

15 yrs old

Golden eyes

Black/blue hair that goes down to her back, with bangs like Sasuke's

white sleeveless shirt with Hidden Rain's symbol, w/ red long shorts under a blue miniskirt w/ blue shinobi sandals. Her Forehead protector is at her forehead.

* * *

_(the Next Day at Haruno Residence)_

Sakura was already awake to go and meet her cousin at Konoha Gates.

_(Flashback)_

Sakura and her mom were at their kitchen when Mrs. Haruno recieved a phone call.

"Sakura, your cousin is arriving tomorrow!"

"She is?" Sakura asked

"Hai and she needs somone to guide her through the village. So can you pick her up tomorrow?" her mother asked

"Hai!"

_(End Flashback)_

_'Better hurry up then!'_

So Sakura ran to the Konoha Gates.

* * *

_(At Konoha Clinic)_

Sasuke had just changed the shifts with Kakashi, who of course came late, and left to his house.

_'So Itachi likes Raziel's sister? An assasin likes another assasin, I guess...'_

* * *

(Some where in Water Country) 

Itachi was looking for the kunouichi. He had at least looked at half of the forest he was in and had not found her.

But then he felt a chakra that he hadn't felt and had not thought to feel in a long time. He started to run towards where Seleiya was.

Soon he was found in a clearing at least some miles away from where he was before. He decided to check all the clearing, but before he walked any step further a kunai was thrown to him. He caught it with ease and turned to catch a puch going straight to his back.

"Don't struggle, Seleiya," Itachi told Seleiya who stopped and looked at her adversary

"Itachi- kun?" Seleiya looked at him,"No you are not him..." Seleiya said jumping back to where her stuff was.

For once Itachi was confused.

"What do you want?" she said coldly while backing some stuff into her bag

"The Akatsuki requests your aquaintance."

"I have no interests in the Akatsuki,"

"Then why are you a missing ninja?" Itachi asked her

"That is not of your concern," She said a little shakily and turned to face him,"Please leave me! I don't want to be hunted down again!"

"Hunted?"

"Well what would you call being attacked by shinobi for being who you are, hm?" She said, "Now leave."

"I cant leave without you."

She looked at Itachi then turned to the forest. "So now a Hunter Ninja is after me. Great, just what I needed!"

Itachi felt a Hunter Ninja's chakra coming by too, So he also needed to leave.

"Seleiya, wait," Itachi told Seleiya who was about to leave,"If I were to tell you where the Itachi guy is, would you join the Akatsuki?"

"No, he's an Anbu or at least that's what he was the last time I saw him."

"Ok, if I were to tell you that I am Uchiha Itachi, would you?"

"...I would but Itachi wouldn't have the Sharingan on for he knew I was scared of the blood red eyes he would use in battle."

"I know, how could I forget?" He said

The Hunter Ninja was getting closer.

Soon the Hunter Ninja appeared, but before he could get a glimpse of Itachi and Seleiya, Seleiya mumbled something and a dark heavy mist covered the clearing. Itachi retreated to the forest, for he knew that Seleiya after killing the Hunter Ninja she would escape to the forest. And as in cue Seleiya walked right into were Itachi was. Itachi grabbed her by thewaist and pinned her to a tree.

"Look at me," He ordered Seleiya

Seleiya struggled but obeyed and now looked into onyx eyes."Itachi?"

Seleiya's face didn't show happiness it showed anger and pulled a hand to slap Itachi. Itachi unprepared for it he recieved the slap right on his right cheek. Then Seleiya threw herself on him crying.

"Five long years... And you're back..." Seleiya cried

"Seleiya, I didn't know you slapped that hard..." he said

Seleiya looked at him and kissed his cheek,"Does it hurt anymore?"

"Not anymore," Itachi looked at Seleiya who giggled

* * *

"The Akatsuki needs me?" Seleiya told Itachi who now had let her go. 

"Hai,"

"So, do I ave an option?"

"No."

"[Sigh] Well, why not?" Seleiya said grabbing her bag and following Itachi who had already started to walk.

* * *

"Sakura!!" 

"Yugi!!"

"What's up? Haven't seen you in a long time!" Yugi said

"You know, running errands, missions and training. But with you here, maybe we can go on a shopping spree!"

"Yay!"

The white haired girl turned to the village.

"Can you give me a tour?"

"Of course!"

* * *

(With the Hokage)

"So you are the four Sand Chunins?"

"Hai," The four said

"Well for now you will stay in the hotel we provided you. Come tomorrow to meet who you are going to be working with."

Again the four said, "Hai."

"Okay then, Dismissed."

The four sand Shinobi came out of the Hokage's office.

"Temari- chan?"

"Yes Kyra- chan?"

"Can we go shopping?"

Kankuro and Temari sweat dropped."Maybe tomorrow after instructions, Kyra- chan."

"Okay!" Kyra said smiling

_'Please, don't let them drag us to their shopping'_ Kankuro thought

* * *

What do you think? next chapter i will give you Yugi's and Seleiya's descriptions! Don't forget to review! 


	4. The Mission part 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** Sooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the late update i kinda got a writers block but i got over it, hehe. soo, on with the chapter. 

**Seleiya's Descrition**

18 yrs old

gold colored eyes

Blood red hair with black streaks; her hair goes almost below her butt and held in a low ponytail like Itachi's (If you have ever seen Kikyou from anime Inuyasha, she has the same style of hair except her bangs are like Sakura's)

Wears net shirt with sleeves that got to her elbows with a black tank top on top. She has thick leather gloves. Wears black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals

**Yugi's Description**

13 yrs old

light violet eyes and has Naruto's skin color

white hair held in two high pigtails (her hair is short so her hair looks fluffy) has curly hair and bangs

Wears a sleeveless light purple turtle neck with black capris and black shinobi sandals. has 2 dark purple slashes down her cheeks.(like Sesshoumaru :D)

* * *

_(The next day in Hokage's office)_

Tsunade was pacing like she was gonna dig a hole on the ground. _'Uuuuuuuugh! Why do we need to get them?? And the worse is tha--' _Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi who had just entered the room with a slightly annoyed Naruto and a smiling Sasuke being hugged by Sakura happily.

"What kind of mission are we talking about, old hag Tsunade?" Naruto yelled/asked

Sakura punched him on the head. "Sorry Tsunade- sama," Sakura said

"He meant, what is our next mission..." Sasuke said

"Hai, now lets get to the point. Your brother is looking for a Mist ninja to join the Akatsuki."

Sasuke even in anger, calmed his voice, "So?"

Tsunade looked at him irritated, "She's also a very good assasin and missing ninja. She killed her parents. For now reason unknown. She has nowhere to go because of Hunter Ninjas. If she accepts the Akatsuki, we will have an attack soon by sound and right now we are in no conditon for war. The girl is 18 and has distinctive gold eyes."

Sasuke and Raziel stiffened.

"Why?" Tsunade asked them

"I know her," Raziel said, "She's my older sister Shideniki Seleiya of the Hidden Mist. Also known as Mist Tenshi or Blood Demon. She loves anything to do with blades and can handle all of them. How do I know? The last time I saw her were 5 days ago. Need anymore?" Raziel said alittle irritated.

"She's your sister? When and why did she become a missing ninja, Raziel?"

"She became a missing ninja two years after she became chunin and a week after she killed our parents. She became a missing ninja for a dumb reason. To look for Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade stiffened.

"She went looking for Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hai. May I have permission to participate in this mission?"

"You may, but you will still be accompanied by other ninjas."

"Who?" Naruto asks

"Us..." Kankuro said

All of team 7 and Raziel turned to see Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Kyra-who was smiling like there was no tomorrow- in the door way.

"The sand ninjas?!?" Sakura said

Yes, and they will help you find the missing ninjas. You leave tomorrow at 6:30 AM you shall meet at the red bridge. Dismissed."

And with that team 7, Raziel, and the sand ninjas left.

* * *

(Next day at bridge) 

The sand ninjas were already there with Team 7 and Raziel. Sakura brought with her Yugi who said had a jutsu like no other that would help in a tight situation, so Hokage- sama let her join. Now Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Sasuke were sitting down on the ground, Naruto was sleeping, and Kyra was teaching Yugi and Sakura about Cheap lipstick and Good lipstick. Master Kakashi was no where in sight.

"So remember girls that--" Kyra was saying but was interrupted by-

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a 'POOF!'

Naruto woke up and said, "You're LATE!!!"

"It that a snail was in front of my house and--" Kakashi was saying

"Save it Sensei!" Naruto said

So all the team started walking towards the borders of Konoha towards the Water Country.

* * *

(With Itachi and Seleiya) 

Itachi and Seleiya had been jumping from tree branch to tree brach since two days ago. Both were in thought.

"Itachi- kun?" Seleiya asked out of the blue

"Yes, Seleiya- chan?"

"Am I going to live off Killing sprees? Cuz, I really don't like to kill..."

Itachi stopped at one of the trees. "You don't like to kill? Then why do you kill?"

"I kill if I am in harm or if they caused me. I haven't killed off anybody out of viscious will except two people." Seleiya said a little coldy

"Who?" Itachi said as they both came down from the branches to rest for a while

"My parents..." She spat like poison

Itachi kept quiet for he knew he shouldn't press it. Instead he asked a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for the last two days.

"Why did you become a missing ninja?"

Seleiya sighed and said, "To look for you... I couldn't stand it any longer... Five long years... Most of them were torture because of those ninja I called parents."

They both stayed in silence for some time and prepared to leave. but felt a weird presence.

"You feel them?" Seleiya asked

Itachi nodded.

"Its your sister and my brother and they are accompanied." Itachi told her

Itachi's eyes glowed red and the sharingan was activated. Seleiya got her katana on her belt and senbon needles into a holster on her left leg _(she has a kunai holster on her right leg and another holster at her left)_

Then all the group appeared.

"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed

Itachi just glared at him.

All the group was already armed and ready for them, but-

"What do you want?" Seleiya asked

"You will have to come with us." Kakashi told her pulling up his forehead protector to show his Sharingan.

"Why? You are all from Konohagakure and Sunagakure(?), I have no issues with you."

"Not with them, but with me," Raziel said

The group stiffened but Raziel closed up to Seleiya.

"Raziel? Thought you were dead..." Seleiya said

"[GGGRRRRR] You' also accepted to be in the Akatsuki, _sister_."

"Oh that!? Oh... um... you see--"

"Shut up Seleiya, and fight. I _will_ have my revenge on my parents!"

Seleiya's eyes dulled. And when she spoke her words were filled with anger and sadness.

"Then you are fighting blindly. You have no idea the pain I passed because of them."

Raziel got angry and her chakra flared. "Pain? They treated you like a normal 13 yr old! You were practic--"

"Royalty? Yeah right. Then who do you think always cried at night? I know you heard them! Who was the one who took care of the house, of you, myself, studied in ninja academy and still had to gain money to pay off school? HUH? Do you think I liked being beat up just for the fun of that? Do you think I liked it when they broke my hands? Do you think you could stand the pain of people staring through your soul for being what you are? I left to find the person that didn't do that but first I killed who caused my pain. I still remember that night you witnessed my beatings," Seleiya said angrily taking off her gloves to reveal big long gashes, bruises, and a hand that looked as if an elephant had stomped brutally on it,"And I still have my pain to carry with me."

Sakura, Yugi, and Kyra were all terrified and could almost feel Seleiya's pain. The guys-except Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke- were shocked. Seleiya then put her gloves on and went into a fighting stance,"If I have to fight to be free, then so be it."

Itachi went into a fighting stance. _'You won't ever have a life like that again, I promise.'_

* * *

What do you think? was it good? or bad? please no flames and review!!! 


	5. The Mission part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** Sorry if it was late and um, yeah, well, on with the story... if anyone is reading that is...

....this chapter might have some mistakes but school has started and kinda been busy, so...

* * *

PREVIOUS CHAPTER: 

"Then you are fighting blindly. You have no idea the pain I passed because of them."

Raziel got angry and her chakra flared. "Pain? They treated you like a normal 13 yr old! You were practic--"

"Royalty? Yeah right. Then who do you think always cried at night? I know you heard them! Who was the one who took care of the house, of you, myself, studied in ninja academy and still had to gain money to pay off school? HUH? Do you think I liked being beat up just for the fun of that? Do you think I liked it when they broke my hands? Do you think you could stand the pain of people staring through your soul for being what you are? I left to find the person that didn't do that but first I killed who caused my pain. I still remember that night you witnessed my beatings," Seleiya said angrily taking off her gloves to reveal big long gashes, bruises, and a hand that looked as if an elephant had stomped brutally on it,"And I still have my pain to carry with me."

Sakura, Yugi, and Kyra were all terrified and could almost feel Seleiya's pain. The guys-except Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke- were shocked. Seleiya then put her gloves on and went into a fighting stance,"If I have to fight to be free, then so be it."

Itachi went into a fighting stance. _'You won't ever have a life like that again, I promise.'_

* * *

Sasuke was already getting kunais to attack the Konoha missing ninja but, "Sasuke control yourself we only want the Mist Ninja!" Kakashi tried 

But Sasuke ignored him and his Sharingan flared with revenge and blood lust.

Raziel was about to attack too, but Yugi went in front of her.

"Now, now Raziel, Calm down! Just knock her out or --" Yugi said trying to back her off but Raziel was pushing her off.

"Shut up! You have no idea how much I have waited for this!" Raziel said

"I really didn't want to do this...But if I must--" Yugi said in a serious tone.

Raziel looked at her weird and did not notice the hand seals she was doing. Then Yugi finished the hand seals and put her hands together.

"Death Strike Technique!" Yugi said pushing her back

[Death Strike- takes 1/4 chakra off user, takes 1/2 or all chakra away from opponent depending if opponent strong or eluded attack]

Yugi sent Raziel flying. Raziel realized what Yugi had done and got _really_ angry.

"[Ugh] You-- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Raziel said and knocked out Yugi with a good punch

"Yugi!" Sakura said running towards the now unconcious Yugi. Sakura carried Yugi to safety where Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari were. Kakashi was with Sasuke fighting with Itachi who was defending Seleiya as Seleiya tried to push Raziel off. Kyra had tried to stop Sasuke from trying to kill anything in front of him and sent Kyra flying towards the Sand ninjas.

"Seleiya you're dying today!" Raziel yelled at her sister that was defending herself from more kunais thrown by herself.

"No I am not!" Seleiya managed to get Raziel off her self and yelled to Itachi: "Distance yourself and close your eyes!" Seleiya told Itachi who had thrown Sasuke to the ground, again.

Itachi kicked Kakashi and hid on one of the trees.

Seleiya saw this and did about 7 hand seals and said,"Tenshi Mist!" and the whole forest area they were was covered in a dense white mist.

"Open them now!" Seleiya told Itachi and went to look for her now lost sister.

"Come out you bitch!"

Seleiya kicked Raziel from nowhere.

_'Huh?'_ Thought raziel as she got up. Another attack came from Seleiaya and Raziel was thrown back to the ground.

_'Uugh... how on earth can she see me in this thick mist..._'

As Itachi opened his Sharingan he saw that the thick mist didn't hit his sharingan so he could see throught the thick mist.

_'Now where are they? Gotcha...'_ Itachi blew fireballs towards Sasuke who was trying to get the pain off his eyes. Sasuke got slightly burned but got up and hit itachi back with a chakra filled punch.

The both brothers kept fighting and Sasuke was growing slow and tired so was Itachi. The mist was heavy on both Uchihas and the weight kept increasing. But Itachi endured more than his otouto and breathed more fire at him.

"HUH?!" Sasuke said trying to avoid the fire

Then Itachi threw three kunais at him and three shuriken again.

Sasuke evaded the attack but two shurikens got his arms.

The brothers kept fighting very hard, neither of them willing to lose.

Meanwhile, with the two sisters...

Seleiya was gaining advantage on Raziel but what she didn't notice was that Raziel was a Kawarimi _(sp?). _The real Raziel was watching her and found how to uncover her Wings of Mist.

"Sleiya, your going down!" The real Raziel said jumping on her giving her a very good kick sending her towards a tree.

"Uuugh...[cough]" Seleiya said coughing out blood.

"Water Blade!" Raziel said and her hand was now a blade made out of water. Raziel waved her arm/blade and the mist cleared a little to reveal Seleiya trying to lean on the tree she kicked her at.

"Sister, sister, sister. I feel pity for you... not!" Raziel told her sister that was leaning against the tree.

"Me too!" Seleiya said as she disappeared in a 'Poof!' and appeared some feet away from her throwing senbon needles at her.

Raziel was able to evade some but some got her legs.

"AAAARRGGHHH!!![cough, cough]" she yelled while she spat blood

"You are the same as them![Kick] Worthless and Viscious![Kick]" Seleiya said as she kicked Raziel. Raziel was yelling in agony and didn't notice the red shade of color on her sister's brilliant gold eyes.

"Now's you're end Raziel of the Hidden Rain!" Seleiya told Raziel as she kicked her one more time and took out her Katana.

"NOOO!" Raziel yelled and jumped up kicking Seleiya in a weak spot, with almost all her chakra, sending her to a tree.

_(With the brothers)_

"I will at last get my revenge," Sasuke said still fighting Itachi

"No." Itachi said hitting him again

"Yes I will!!!" Sasuke said kicking Itachi on his side breaking at least three ribs and sending him beside Seleiya making a dent on the tree.

Raziel found Sasuke. and told him, "Sasuke you hit them with your chidori after i hit them with my attack?"

"Hai." Sasuke said almost tasting his victory

Raziel got her chakra on her hands and made some handseals and raised her hands, "Water Blade Disc!"

Raziel threw her disc (at least the size of a extra large pizza) towards the both missing ninjas.

_'This is how I will end? How interesting, Uchiha Itachi killed by a water disc...' _Itachi thought

SLASH!

The disc never came. _'Huh?'_ Itachi got hold of all the strength he had to open his eyes. Butwhat he saw next made his eyes widen.

Seleiya was infront of him, right arm bleeding.

Seleiya fell off by the impact with a small smile at her lips.

"Itachi- kun are you okay?"

Itachi could not believe it. She had almost died and asked if _he_ was safe. But he couldn't do anything but say, "Hai."

Sasuke was preparing his Chidori already and aiming.

Sasuke got the target and,"Chidori!"

Itachi and Seleiya hugged eachother for the last time and both whispered,"Ashiteru..." And waited for the blast to take their life.

The blast came, and after it was this:

Selieya and Itachi were unconcious, Kyra was waking up in Gaara's arms with Teamri and Kankuro, Yugi was still asleep, Naruto was holloring at Sasuke, Sakura punched him, Sasuke and Raziel stared at the unconcious pair under the tree, and Kakashi fixed his forehead protector over his Sharingan and started to walk at the pair of unconcious missing ninjas.

Itachi was still a little concious but seleiya was totally knocked down. Itachi saw Kakashi approach them and closed his eyes and when Kakashi was about a foot aways he whispered to him, "If we are both to die, bury us together." and with that said, Itachi closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

What do you think? Tell me please! And um sorry if there are some mispellings or grammar mistakes! Ja! 


	6. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Author's note: Okay, sorry for the really late update, but, to let ya'll know, this chapter is just something short for the time being. The real ch 6 will be the last chapter. And maybe I'll do a one-shot on the story at the end.

* * *

She was sitting on the ground of an underground cell under Hokage Tower. It was a huge cave. It could hold the Kyuubi sitting down. It had thick long iron bars.

The cell is bound with chakra, so she can't escape.

Not like she can, anyways.

Her feet were bound to the floor with chakles, while her hands were bound by chains.

She was captured.

Bounded.

And without _him_.

By night you would here cries.

By day-- silence

Her wounds weren't tended and she wasn't being fed.

She was wet and dirty.

Her long red hair was not in a pony tail anymore. It was loose and wet.

This couldn't be reality. This is hell.

* * *

He was sitting on the ground of an underground cell beneath the Hokage Tower. It was a huge cave with iron bars as a door.

He was enfuriated.

He almost broke out.

But the chakra around his cell still stood.

He was recovering from wounds, but _she_ wasn't.

The cell she was in was far away from his, and it drained her chakra.

She was turning weak every day that passed, he could feel it.

He could fight now, but _she_ couldn't.

He would do anything to see her bright golden eyes again.

He was enfuriated.

Worried.

Captured.

By night and day the cell would start to crumble but nothing happened.

"Kuso..."

* * *

So how did you like it? 


End file.
